


5th August

by A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/A%20Sirius%20Crush%20On%20Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5th August was both a special day, and a heartbreaking day in Fred and Hermione's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5th August

**5TH AUGUST**

**5th August, 1995;**

Hermione looked down at the note that had flown into her lap. She glanced quickly at Fred, who was smiling at her.

She felt a pleasant tingle in her stomach as her eyes met his, and she slowly started opening the note. It felt as though her heart had stopped momentarily as her eyes scanned the words written in that messy handwriting that she knew so well.

_'Hermione. I sometimes wonder if I'm the reason you smile. I know you're the reason I smile, and you're the reason I joke around and laugh. You're like a light guiding me through the darkness of these times, and sometimes, all I can see is you, and I know it's all going to be ok. I sometimes wonder what it would be like to kiss you. Maybe we could give it a shot? Fred x'_

**5th August, 2005;**

Hermione pressed her hand against the cold stone, letting a tear fall down her cheeks. She knew she didn't have long - Ron would be wondering where she was.

She ran her hand over the words on the grave.

_'Fred Weasley. Beloved brother, son and friend.'_

She couldn't bear it.

Because ten years ago today stood out in her mind.

The day he'd sent her a love note. The day they'd first kissed. The day they'd fallen in love. Their anniversary.

Hermione knew in her heart, that Fred was there with her at that moment, holding his hand out to meet hers, but she wished more than anything that she could feel it. But she couldn't, and that was what hurt the most.


End file.
